<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby Rose by Akiruo (Akiruo02)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160717">Ruby Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo'>Akiruo (Akiruo02)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours Truly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic, In the end, POV Third Person, Ruby being a dolt, there's a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Weiss Schnee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours Truly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After what 3 years, here's Ruby's Side XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is the youngest huntress to have entered Beacon at the tender age of 15. She’s socially awkward to new people and some, explosive. Optimistic and always trying to help, </span>
  <b>to make it better</b>
  <span>. If you ask her old schoolmates, they will tell you “she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is thoughtful, go ask her closest friend, Blake and her answer would be, ‘She is.’ Once, while out for lunch she ordered some for takeout. With a red piece of paper and pen, she wrote ‘</span>
  <b>Smile</b>
  <span>’ and stuck it in the lunch bag before delivering it to her best friend’s workplace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is a role model, ask her friend, Jaune and his answer would be, ‘Yes she is. She helped me realize what type of leader I wanted to be’ She sees the best in people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is childish, go ask her energetic close friend, Nora and she will answer ‘Yes, she is, but that's what makes her Ruby.’ One time, she ate three dozen cookies in one seating. All because her sister challenged her to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is stubborn, ask her quiet friend Ren and he will agree. Once while cooking, instead of accepting the advice she ignores it and ends up burning the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose is fearless, ask her sister, Yang and she will tell you ‘She, like everyone else, has her fears, after all, she’s human. All she does is </span>
  <b>keep moving forward</b>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby Rose wraps her cloak over Weiss. Weiss holds on to the cloak and looks at her. “Do you have to go?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby smiles at her. The smile that makes Weiss’ heart race a million beats a minute. “You know I have to,” she answers. “Besides, I’ll be back before you know it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise!” she confirms. “So keep this with you until I get back” She points at her cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ruby Rose has regrets, and it’s that she </span>
  <b>broke her promise</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>